


How Can I Thank You

by orphan_account



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Hilary fight a lot, but secretly Hilary likes Kai .Then Hils is beat at home and comes to Tyson's dojo, in morning. Kai finds her and a connection is made. When they are at the amusement park, Kai and Hilary become part of a crash and Kai shields Hilary. The result. is that Kai goes in to a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> MY GOD THIS MADE ME LAUGH SO BAD BECAUSE I WAS A TERRIBLE WRITER AT 11. JESUS WHAT EVEN. I had to delete the commentary in the author's notes where 11 year old me decided to have an argument with Kai... what was the noughties even, for fanfiction? Do you guys remember that that was an actual thing though? This is so bad I can't stop laughing! 
> 
> I almost didn't archive this crap but I'm loving reading this and looking at my current work, I feel so proud of myself:D

"Hey guys! What's up?" Hilary asked the blade breakers as she came into the dojo.

"Nothing but the sky baby"Rie joked. Hilary smiled, and then turned to the others.

"Hey Hilary, Tyson's not awake yet, we left that chore to you." Kai said in a bored tone.

Then Max, Kenny and Daichi said "Hey Hils!"

Hilary put her back pack down on the floor and ran to Tyson's room." "Tyson, times will change but he never will. URGH!" she turned on the lights" Tyson! Wake up!" she yelled at him loudly. "Everyone else already is." Tyson pulled the covers over his head." "Leave me alone, it's only 6:30 am."

Hilary pulled the covers off. "Exactly, it's 6; 30 and you're late for practice." Tyson pushed her and she pulled him off the bed with her, as she thought It's the best to be Tyson's best friend She said aloud "Ty, your hopeless."

Tyson stood up and gave her a hand "I'm getting up so out!" Hilary hid a smile, as she left.

She went back to the training room and waited with the others. Then suddenly Hiro rushed in "Guys, and Hilary, I have just gotten 7 tickets to that Inuyasha theme/amusement park. Since I'm busy on that day, would you all like to go?" he asked.

"Yes" Tyson came running from his room. He hugged his big brother. "Yes" he repeated, "Thanks big bro you're the best!"

Hiro smiled." I'm aware of that" He joked. "So here are the tickets. They're for all day tomorrow, Okay. I gotta go, or I'll be late for work. Bye guys...uh...and Hilary!" He ran out. After he handed out the passes.

"Yeah" Max yelled. "Inuyasha is the best T.V. show ever!"Rie and Tyson agreed. So did Daichi, Kenny and Hilary.

"Sure it's good, but Sesshomaru is better than Inuyasha" Kai droned.

Hilary looked at him." You're only saying that Hiwatari boy, because you two are so alike".

"Oh boy she got you good Kai you can't even deny it" Rie laughed.

Hilary smirked.

Kai shrugged and said "It's Kai not Hiwatari boy, so shut up"

He turned his head the other way.

"You shut up". "It's true and you know it and you're such a bastard" Hilary complained but thought, but you're a sexy bastard .

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this I am so sorry but it's soo bad I cannot stop laughing my ass off. I hope at least some of you had a few good laughs. Oh my stars and garters.


End file.
